Bella of Victoria
by DH78
Summary: Kindred spirits, family, and love... she finally had it all. Her stubbornness may have caused her to lose the one who knows her best. A story about growing up and growing love. An Anne of Green Gables-inspired love story.
1. Prologue

**Well, there I've gone and done it again. I told myself I wasn't going to post this until I had more chapters under my belt, but I'm too effing impatient.**

**A little about this fic: Once upon a time, I randomly tweeted how great it would be to see Edward & Bella in a similar plot as my childhood obbession, _Anne of Green Gables_. I immediately received several replies telling me... no... DEMANDING it be written.**

**This is a modern take on AoGG. If you've read the books, you know where this is going... kind of. I've tried to change things around a bit to fit the times. If you haven't read AoGG, this will be new to you.**

**a big THANK YOU to Sabriel017 who encouraged this and pre-read the prologue. TropicalSorbet also preread and Magnolia822 beta'd, as always.**

**SM and L.M. Montgomery own it all. I just mashed the characters up a bit.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella of Victoria<strong>_

.

Prologue

_2006_

"He's Engaged?" The words wooshed out of me, leaving me breathless and dizzy.

"That's what I hear. Tanya, I think her name is, isn't it, Alice? Pretty girl. Mr. Masen mentioned something about her being in medical school with Edward. They'd make a fine couple, two doctors and all..." Mrs. Cope was busy making marks on her inventory sheet.

She always did talk too much.

"Shit," I heard Alice hiss next to me.

"You know, I always thought you an Edward would make a match of it, Bella. I guess it wasn't meant to be." The old hag's icy blue eyes peeked at me above the rim of her reading glasses.

_Shut up, Mrs. Cope. Just shut the hell up._

"Let's get out of here. Bella, you need to breathe. I'll explain everything to you when we get home," Alice whispered as her arm wrapped around my shoulder trying to move me out of Mrs. Cope's general store. With much effort, she finally ushered me out into the fresh, crisp autumn air.

"Old cow, doesn't know how to keep her mouth shut," Alice muttered as we made our way to her car.

"When?" I croaked, not recognizing my own voice as I numbly slid into the passenger seat and weakly closed the door.

"When what?" she asked, sounding nervous while backing out of the parking space.

"When did it happen? How long have you known?" I could barely manage to string two sentences together.

"Um, well uh... oh, Bella, what does it really matter? You've moved on, right? You're successful, you're independent..."

"Answer the question, Alice."

"Shit. Okay. He brought her home last summer. They announced their engagement about a month ago."

Last summer.

The last time I saw him.

The moment I made the biggest mistake of my life.

Ten years. I spent ten years of my life falling for a boy I thought I hated.

And now I was too late. He'd moved on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there you have it. What do you think? I know it's not much, but I wanted to put it out there.**

**I will not be able to update for about a month. I know, it sucks. I want to get closer to finishing Teacher of the Year (which is at it's left 4-5 chapters), and I'm working with PrimaryDiamonds on a collab relay-fic called The Whole Package which we try to update daily since it's drabble-ish. If you haven't read our UPSward/Gamerward, you're in for a fun, spontaneous treat. Link's on my profile.**

**The banner to this story is on my blog. And I'm on Twitter and FB if you want to harass me ;)**

**That's it, then. Reviews are love.**


	2. Chapter 1

**SM Owns. LMM owns too. I just decided to mishmash my favorite characters into one fantasy. **

**So I had to go back and make a few minor changes to the prologue because they didn't fit into my story timeline. Sorry about the mixup. **

**I have a great team on board for this story: Magnolia822 graces me with her red pen, Sabriel, TropicalSorbet, and MsHavisham79 preread. TY ladies *boobie gropes***

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

1996

The Youngs were nice people.

They were kind, supportive, and most importantly, _present_.

Professional foster parents. I lived with Alistair and Maggie Young for three years with seven other kids, all different ages. I'd arrived when I was twelve years old from my previous foster parents. They weren't as nice, but at least there I had been clothed and fed and given a place to sleep.

And now here I was being hugged for dear life by Maggie, her tear-stained face sad but hopeful.

I knew the time would come for me to be adopted—Maggie always reminded me that I would one day be a good daughter to a deserving family.

I had no idea about any of that.

I was fifteen and suddenly sent away to Victoria; a couple wanted to adopt me.

_Me_. It was finally happening. I was scared but willing to take a chance. This could be the best thing to ever happen to me, or the worst.

Victoria, on Vancouver Island. Seemed like the edge of the world to me at the time. It was only a ferry ride away, but at fifteen it was a huge adventure, and one that my over-active imagination used to its advantage as I pictured myself a magical, water fairy off to visit a distant land filled with friendly sprites.

Yeah, I read a lot... and was told I had an imaginary friend at five.

So off I went, taking out my little thirty-five millimeter camera the Youngs had bought for my birthday-slash-going away present. They'd also outfitted my camera with six rolls of color film and a little carrying case. It really was just a cheap camera, but at the time, it was my treasure. I took pictures of everything, deliberately picking my shots. I wanted to make my film last since I didn't know if I'd ever have a chance to attain more.

I adjusted my heavy, bottle-cap glasses and looked out the window of the Victoria Clipper, the ferry that would take me to my new home, and took in the surrounding landscape. There was a heavy haze obscuring my view but I could see the little patches of islands scattered over the glass-still water, the tips of the pines emerging from the curtain of fog.

The ferry itself was actually very comfortable. It had a little café, where my social worker, Lina, purchased a turkey sandwich and a bottle of water. I was hungry, and accepted the food eagerly when she slid it over.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she mused.

"Yes, it's pretty. Is it always like this?" I asked, my forehead pressed against the glass.

"The mornings during the summer usually start off like this, but the fog burns off towards noon. During the fall and winter months, it's pretty constant—less on the island than in open water. It's pretty dreary, but you get used to it." Lina flipped through her paperwork, not taking her eyes off it as she spoke.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, except when I caught sight of a pod of resident orcas at a distance. I'd never seen anything like them. Their dorsals would emerge in rythmic succession and sometimes their tails would flip in the air like mysterious, dark mermaids traveling towards their underwater kingdom. As I snapped a few pictures of the spectacle, I wondered if I'd be able to see them from the island.

When the ferry docked some time later, Lina ushered me towards the lobby area to locate the hired driver the agency has reserved. Upon finding him, we quickly made our way outside, and I could immediately see an absolutely incredible castle-looking structure, complete with ivy creeping against its stone bricks and immaculate landscape. Then another more imposing building was situated directly across it, framing the Inner Harbor, as Lina called it.

"What are those over there? They're spectacular!" I couldn't hold in the wonder.

"Oh, that over there is the Parliament building. At night, it's completely lit up by little lights. And that over there is the Fairmont Empress Hotel. They're both historical landmarks and popular tourist sights on the island. You'll get to know all of the history soon enough." She patted my hand, which was resting on my leg. I smiled with giddiness and curiosity. I couldn't wait to start my new life.

The nerves only started when we pulled up to a nice, two-story home some fifteen minutes out of the Inner Harbor. The only thing I knew about my new family was their name. Cullen.

We walked up a pretty brick-paved walkway that was framed by little flowers, but since it was fall, red, gold and brown leaves blanketed the entire front yard. The house... the whole neighborhood, really... looked like something out of one of my books- stories of faraway lands I dared to dream about, but never once imagined I would ever experience firsthand

At the sound of the doorbell, I heard soft footsteps approaching from inside.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I took in the woman's beautiful clothes, her slim figure, and finally her grey, confused eyes.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen, I presume?"

"Yes," Mrs. Cullen looked at the both of us with a strange expression.

"Ah. My name is Lina Owens, I'm the social worker assigned to your case form the adoption agency?" Lina held her hand out and Mrs. Cullen shook it willingly.

"Oh, yes! Sorry. I was just a little confused. I guess I was expecting you to bring the child here. Do we have to go somewhere for the meeting? Oh, where are my manners. Please come in."

We entered the foyer of the comfortable home and were led into the living room where we took our seats on an oversized sofa. I looked around and noticed homey browns and creams, photos on the wall that I couldn't make out right away. I made a mental note to peruse them once I was settled in.

"No, you do not have to meet anywhere, I've brought her with me. Mrs. Cullen, I'd like you to meet, Isabella Swan. Isabella, this is Mrs. Cullen." Lina smiled excitedly but my shyness got the better of me as I pushed up my glasses and tucked my chin to my chest, peeking at my new mother through my lashes. Her expression contorted into a frown, and I was consumed by the sinking feeling that this trip would not have a fairtytale ending, after all.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said softly, my hand reaching to shake hers. She stared at it, then glanced up to look at me, then Lina.

"There must be some mistake. My husband and I applied for the adoption of a little girl, a baby."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Reviews are love. I'll be posting some pics and other extras on my blog. http:/ / diamondheart78 . blogspot . com (delete spaces)**


	3. Chapter 2

**SM owns the characters. LMM owns the inspiration. The modern re-telling is all mine.**

**This wouldn't be possible without my team, prereaders _TropicalSorbet_ and _Sabriel_, and my super beta and gal pal, _Magnolia822_.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

The resulting silence that filled the room lasted an awkward few seconds before Lina's nervous laugh broke the standoff.

"Oh, Mrs. Cullen, that's impossible. We've been in this process for over a year now, and even the beginning paperwork stated you were looking for a girl..."

"Exactly. A little girl... a baby." She looked at me apologetically, and I just knew it was too good to be true.

All I wanted to do was to quietly take my bag and disappear. Maybe shrink to the size of an ant and become some mythological pixie, something only little children see. I could give them comfort when they're scared and lonely. Make their sadness go away with a flick of my wand.

I felt like I needed my own personal fairy right about then.

I heard Lina's voice as if it were underwater. She stammered, apologized, and was immediately on the phone, presumedly calling the agency to solve the issue that probably couldn't be solved. There was no mix-up, according to the agency.

"Tell me about yourself, dear."

Esme's voice was suddenly right there next to me. She took the seat beside me on the sofa, her eyes showing her desire to be of some comfort to me.

I devoured the however-fleeting sentiment and hung on like it was a life preserver.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen..."

"Esme," she corrected.

I nodded. "Esme, there's not much to tell really."

"Nonsense. Tell me what you like to do."

I could here Lina on the phone in the kitchen telling someone off, but I only focused on the pleasant lilt to this beautiful woman's voice.

"I like to read. I read everything I can get my hands on. And like to take pictures. A lot. My foster parents gave me this camera," I explained, taking it out of my bag.

Esme's encouraging smile was heaven.

_Please, want me._

_Please, keep me._

"I'd like to see your photos one day." Esme replied.

"One day? Mrs. Cu... I mean, Esme, I'd like that. More than anything."

She looked at me, studied me, really. But I wasn't uncomfortable.

"Ms. Owens?" she called out, not taking her eyes off me.

"Yes, Mrs. Cullen." Lina huffed back into the living room, pocketing her phone.

Esme smiled warmly. "Would you mind staying a little longer? My husband should be here any minute. I'd like him to meet Isabella." She offered iced tea and went to the kitchen, returning in a flash with our drinks.

It was the best tea I'd ever tasted.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. Carlisle Cullen entered the living room, suitcase in hand.

"Hello, my dear. Ah, I see we have company," he said jovially, walking over to kiss his wife briefly on the lips.

"Yes, love. This is Ms. Owens from the adoption agency, and Ms. Isabella Swan," she said, gesturing to us.

Dr. Cullen listened intently as Lina and Mrs. Cullen explained the situation while I sat observing the scene that could potentially change the course of my entire life.

This very handsome older man with gleaming blond hair and bright eyes didn't seem as upset as I thought he would.

After a while all the words melded together until I heard Lina clear her throat.

"Well, I'm quite happy we've reached some sort of tentative agreement."

I shook my head. "Um, I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. What agreement?"

All eyes were on me then. The Cullens were smiling, and Lina looked positively annoyed. She was not having a good day. And she was doing a very crummy job of faking calm.

"Oh, Bella. You and your daydreaming zone-outs. The Cullens have agreed to let you stay with them while the mix-up is sorted. I don't have foster placement for you at the moment, so they've volunteered to keep you until one is found."

Oh. Temporary. I didn't know what was worse, being able to sample this perfect fairy tale only to be ripped away again, or never tasting its sweetness to begin with.

"Um. Okay. I don't want to be a burden..."

"No trouble, my dear Bella. I'm actually a little anxious to get to know you." She patted my hand, which was resting on my lap.

"Bella, I'm a firm believer in things happening for a reason," interjected Dr. Cullen. "Yes, we wanted a little baby. But sometimes, what you want isn't what's best. We'll just take it as it goes, yes?"

His piercing blue eyes spoke volumes. You could see right through them to his glowing soul.

Lina said her goodbyes, giving me a stiff hug and promising to follow up with the Cullens in a week's time.

I was given the tour of their magnificent home. It wasn't what anyone would call a mansion, but it was a castle to me. Every corner of the home whispered warmth and love. Comfort and family.

When I was finally brought to what would be my room, Mrs. Cullen looked around. I followed her gaze to what was really a nursery. A pink nursery. Crib, changing table, a closet full of baby clothes. Butterflies adorned the walls and bed sheets.

I felt horrible.

I was the consolation prize. Always. Or never really a prize at all.

"Well, it appears this won't do, will it?" she asked, a tight smile upon her face. She was trying to hide her disappointment.

She couldn't, though. I could see it, sense it.

Disappointment was a sentiment I knew all too well. Like the back of my hand.

"I think the guest room would be more appropriate for a young lady like you, I think you'll agree?" she joked lightly.

I didn't have words for her, which was very unlike me. I only nodded silently.

She took me to the adjacent room, where a muted palette of sage greens and browns decorated the space, along with a very welcoming, plush-looking double bed.

I walked slowly, taking in every inch, including a massive picture window complete with sitting nook. Right next to that, a floor to ceiling bookshelf stood, filled with volumes upon volumes of stories just waiting for me to open and absorb.

"Yes. I think this will do just fine," Esme said satisfactorily. My head spun towards her, where she was again smiling warmly. She must've seen me gawk at the books.

I pushed my glasses back from where they had slunk to the tip of my nose and smiled back.

"You must be tired. Why don't you put your bag down and freshen up, maybe nap a bit. Supper will be on the table in about two hours. I'll wake you. Go on."

"Thank you, Mrs... I mean, Esme. Thank you... for everything."

She stood in silence for a moment, contemplating something, I think, before nodding and closing the door quietly behind her.

In the privacy of this room... my room, I threw myself on the bed. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face.

I decided then and there I'd take whatever kindness the Cullens could bestow on me even if it was only a dream I would wake up from in a week's time.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry took so long to update. Lots going on, and my mind switched gears and begged me to write a drabble-esque story called _Delay_, which you can check out in my profile.**

**Next chapter? Um, probably sooner than this one came... maybe 3 weeks? Lemme know what you think so far! You don't have to know Anne of Green Gables to read this story, but it's kind of cool if you have ;)**

**Need recs? I've been posting them in the _Delay _A/Ns. Take a looksy!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sabriel and TropicalSorbet are my wonderful prereaders and Magnolia822 is my beta. They all make this better.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Esme held off with registering me into the local high school until we had word from the agency about my status.

A week came and went, and no temporary placement for me was found. But it was no matter, since my one week with the Cullens had been better than my entire fifteen years on earth. When they surprised me with fixing up their guest room with a new, beautiful purple comforter, bed linens, and a computer, it was pretty clear they wanted me to stay with them.

One week. It's all it took. I had a family. I small one, but more than I'd ever had before.

Carlisle and Esme seemed to be two of the most genuine people I'd ever met, and even though I didn't totally trust them yet, my heart wanted to.

Oh, so very badly.

After Esme had successfully registered me in school, she took me shopping in town.

Even though the school had a uniform policy, we still had to outfit me with proper shoes, a good backpack, and what she called "weekend attire."

All throughout the trip I'd been in a haze. I took pictures of everything, noticing my film was quickly dwindling down to the last few exposures. I wondered if maybe the Cullens would allow me to do chores around the neighborhood to save some money for more film. I'd have to ask soon.

It seemed like I wouldn't have to wait to long, though. We entered a drug store so that Esme could drop off a prescription for Carlisle when a row of camera supplies caught my eye. My mind wandered to all the possibilities of having just one more roll of film, how many moments I could catch. I must've spent too much time staring at them because a nudge of Esme's shoulder brought me back to reality. She took a pensive look at me and then glanced at the items in front of me.

"Bella, you seem to be enjoying your camera very much, but I can't imagine you have much film left. Pick a couple more rolls. I have no idea what kind you need so just grab the ones you want," Esme said with an easy smile.

I officially loved her.

I gingerly grabbed two rolls and held on to them until we reached the checkout counter.

That day was a good day.

...

The day finally did arrive, however, that I had to attend school. I'd had my fair share of _first days _and my nerves were always in full swing. The high school was small enough, smaller than the school I attended before. A lot of people might think that a small town school is a good thing, but not me. Small town schools meant everyone knew everyone else, and that meant news travelled fast. I didn't like to be the center of attention. I wanted to blend in.

So, with my hair parted and braided, my glasses thoroughly cleaned and aligned on my nose, Esme dropped me off at the front gates.

"Have a great day, sweetie. I'm sure you'll make a few friends today." Her smile was reassuring, but not enough to quell the incessant butterflies that came with every new environment. I would never get used to it.

As I walked towards the door and through the halls I could see and sense the usual stares and chatter surrounding the "new girl". Since it was the middle of the school year, all of these people around me already had friends. I was fully prepared to be the odd girl out since I was already so used to keeping to myself and my fictional characters that filled the pages of my favorite books.

But when I entered my Honors English class for first period and sat down in one of the empty seats in the second-to-last row, I never realized how my life would fully change... more than it already had.

With a few seconds remaining before the final bell rang, a flurry of students hurried into class, chattering and giggling and taking their seats. A skinny girl with short, raven's black hair walked towards me and stopped right in front of my desk.

"You must be the new girl," she said, a genuine smile lit up her face. "And you're in my seat." She laughed when she saw my obvious look of embarrassment.

"Oh, it's no biggie. There's really no assigned seating here, but people have their favorite spots. May I sit next to you?" she asked, pointing to the empty seat next to me.

"Of course," I said immediately, trying to find my voice.

The little, pretty girl held out her hand. "I'm Alice Masen."

"Bella Swan," I responded, giving her hand a light shake.

"Nice to meet you. Don't be nervous. Everyone here is pretty nice," she said, glancing over to a group of three girls entering the room. "Well, almost everyone," she amended with a roll of her eyes.

Alice and I continued our small talk for a few more moments before a deep voice broke through our chat.

"Excuse me, coming through."

I looked up... and up, and locked eyes with a tower of a boy- all tall, lanky and...

_beautiful._

Time stopped, just like in my books about when girl meets boy.

His reddish, brownish hair flopped over his eyes. I couldn't quite make out the color of them... green? Gray? Blue? I don't know, but I do know that one side of his mouth lifted into a smart grin, and I liked it a lot.

Alice and I leaned away from each other to allow him to pass through, and as soon as he did he flopped down into the seat behind me.

"Ready for the quiz, sister mine?" God, his voice. Wait... what? _Sister?_

"As ready as I'll ever be, brother dear," Alice answered smiling at him knowingly.

She must've seen my confusion all over my face because she confirmed what I was thinking.

"That dork is my twin brother, Edward. Say hello to Bella, Edward."

Before I could turn around, I felt his breath and heard his voice right at my ear.

"Hello, Bella."

I was frozen in place, my face probably a deep shade of crimson.

Just then, the teacher, Mr. Hall, began the class and unfortunately introduced me to the entire class. As I looked around, I noticed Alice's kind face, the group of girls Alice had given the stink eye to (they looked a bit on the snarky side... every school had those), and a group of boys that sat around Edward. Some looked nice, others looked at me like I was a joke, and one of the boys leaned into Edward and they both snickered.

I didn't like it one bit.

As Mr. Hall prepped everyone for the quiz, he told me I was exempt, but since I had already read the book the quiz was based on, I opted just to take it. It seemed to please him, but the snickers from the evil girl squad shook my confidence a bit. I was no one's teacher's pet, I just wanted to do well.

When everyone turned in their quizzes, we were paired up for an assignment. Naturally, Alice picked me and we immediately set to work. She was an amazing girl, and very smart, coming up with explanations and possible meanings behind the actions of the characters in the book. I was truly in awe of her. We finished our work early so we ended up chatting about books and places she wanted to show me around the island. I think I'd found a kindred spirit in her.

I should've known the ease of my first day wouldn't last long.

"So Bella, where are you from?" The boy next to Edward asked me once everyone started to socialize. I didn't really know how to answer. I was from a lot of places.

"Um, I..."

"What's a matter? Cat got your tongue?" The boy sneered. I glanced over to Alice who looked a little more than annoyed. She was about to say something back when her brother chimed in.

"Leave her alone, Marcus."

The boy, Marcus, laughed. "Oh, whatever, Masen. You her protector now, or somethin'?"

I chanced a glance at Edward and saw a brief glimpse of hesitancy before he straightened up and showed off that smirk again.

"Nah. I was just gonna say that she might be as deaf as she's blind. Really, Bella, where did you find those frames, some old guy at the senior home?"

That earned a roar of laughter from his friends and ire from me I'd never felt before.

Alice's face was pure shock at her brother as I stood up abruptly and turned to look at him right in the eyes.

"You, Edward Masen, are a despicable excuse for a human being!" I shouted, grabbing Alice's open water bottle and flinging its contents at his face.

I didn't stick around long enough to see his reaction, but the gasps and laughter was enough of a giveaway. Mr. Hall followed me into the hallway as I tried to run with blurry eyes.

"Ms. Swan! Stop, please!" I stopped in my tracks as the tears ran down my face. I felt the man stop behind me, gasping for air.

"Ms. Swan, I heard what they said to you and I'd like to apologize. However, you _must_ simply control your temper. I don't want to have to send you to the principal's office. I can tell you're a bright girl, but you are not exempt from the rules, young lady," he said, peering at me from above the rims of his spectacles. I looked down at my shoes in embarrassment.

"Yes, Mr. Hall. I'm truthfully sorry for causing a scene. It will never happen again, you have my word. Just please, I can't have my foster mother know about what I've done. I can't... I mean, I just got here and... oh!" I couldn't stop the sob that escaped me. It felt as if my new world was about to implode into millions of little pieces.

"Oh, Ms. Swan, please don't cry. It's not worth it, I promise you," Mr. Hall consoled me with an awkward pat on my shoulder.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, running out the classroom towards us.

"Mr. Hall, I can take her to the restroom and help her calm down." Alice was next to me in a heartbeat, patting my back calmly.

"Yes, yes, Ms. Masen, I think that's a good idea," he said. "Class is almost over anyway, and I see Ms. Masen already has her things and yours, so go. Tomorrow's a different day, yes?"

We nodded silently as Alice ushered me to the bathroom.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. I don't know what the hell got into my brother back there. It's so out of character for him. But don't worry, I told him off and his stupid friends. They're such idiots."

I said nothing, listening to her go on and on about the "Irina the bitch" and her cronies who were laughing at the boys' antics.

But I wasn't really paying much attention. All I knew was one thing.

I hated Edward Masen.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi there. Still out there? Yes I'm still here. No, you don't wanna know ;)**

**So... Some of you have read Anne of Green Gables and some have not. For those who have I have some character swaps for you. **

**Bella= Anne Shirley**

**Edward= Gilbert Blythe**

**Alice= Diana Barry**

**Irina= Josie Pye**

**Esme= Marilla Cuthbert**

**Carlisle= Matthew Cuthbert**

**Obviously, I've taken some liberties with family connections (Diana and Gil are NOT siblings in the books, and Marilla and Matthew are siblings in the books, not married). Not everything translates, nor would I want it to. LM Montgomery's work is perfect as it is, and I won't try to duplicate everything. You will start to recognize certain events, like the one you read today... since we have no slates in school anymore, I went with water bottles. The effect is the same, yes?**

**Thank you for your continued patience. It means the world to me. I can't promise regular updates. BUT, I can promise not to ever abandon my stories... it's not my style.**

**Ready for some fic recs? Got a few for you!**

**_Bringing Bella Home_ by Counselor (or anything by Counselor, in all honesty)**

**_The Heir and the Spare_ by SleepyValentina**

**_The Love Boat_ by Twilly**

**_Dodge and Burn_ by AbstractWay**

**_A Love so Broken_ by mafaldac**

**_Letters to Corporal Masen_ by solostintwilight **

**Until next time. Stay classy, fandom ;)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes. This is back :)**

**Mags beta'd. She rocks. I hope TropicalSorbet and Sabby forgive me for not letting them preread, but I was just so excited that I'd actually gotten this done, I had to post right away. You waited long enough, no?**

**So, to summarize, last we left Bella she gave Edward a piece of her mind before draining the contents of Alice's water bottle on his head. **

**SM owns the characters. LMM owns the story that inspired me, and still does. Gilbert Blythe is still my first book boyfriend.**

* * *

><p>"You, young lady, are the talk of the whole school." Alice suddenly appeared next to me, hooking her arm through mine and whispering.<p>

"You don't say." I looked around uncomfortably at all the eyes on me, heads bent together in hushed conversation. "I can't imagine why."

"Are you serious? You don't think dumping the contents of my water bottle all over the most popular boy in school would get any attention?" She raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips.

I felt my face blush at the memory. "Yeah, about that. That wasn't my finest moment. I know he's your brother and I apologize for embarrassing you. I don't like making scenes, and I promise you all this attention is completely unwanted," I pleaded, which Alice brushed off with a gentle bump of shoulders.

"Bella, you don't need to apologize for anything! My brother was an ass and I totally let him have it when he came home from soccer practice last night."

We turned the corner towards our shared AP history class, Alice mouthing hellos to a few passing students. She was just so nice. Why couldn't everyone just be nice like she was? But the thought of her fighting with her twin brother over me was horrible. I was already causing trouble and I hadn't even been in school for more than forty-eight hours. The Cullens would probably get rid of me by the end of the week at this rate. The thought brought an ache to my chest, threatening to squeeze my heart into a raisin. I was horrified at the rift I'd caused between two siblings.

"Oh, no, Alice! Please don't fight with him. I shouldn't have done that to him, even though he just... he made me so angry." I felt myself getting worked up again. My temper had been an issue growing up before, but never so outwardly as yesterday.

Alice snorted. "Um, yeah, he totally deserved me tearing him a new one. If it's any consolation, he felt really bad about it."

We reached our classroom and I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at her. "Did he say that?" I was suddenly very interested in how Edward Masen felt, darn it. The thought that this infuriatingly handsome boy, with this cocky smirk and messy penny-colored hair could feel sorry about humiliating me sent my stomach on a roller coaster.

Alice wavered a bit. "Well, not exactly. He really didn't say much at all. He made himself a sandwich while I bit his head off and at the end of my tirade he just swallowed and said 'you're right' and walked to his room. It was uber strange."

Strange. I'll say. And cold-hearted, and mean, and—

"There was something though, in his eyes. When he said 'you're right,' I mean. He looked guilty. I know he regrets it, Bella." She stopped and gently touched my arm.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. I actually just want to forget the whole thing and move on."

Alice smiled brightly and nodded without saying another word, and as we opened the door to our shared class, I caught sight of Irina and her minions. Now, I had a very vivid imagination, but I wasn't imagining the look of utter hatred on this girl's face. Why did she hate me so? I hadn't even spoken to her, much less looked in her direction. On the contrary: I just wanted to fade into the background. It was much safer there, especially with my head in a book or behind the camera lens.

Of course, me being me, I wasn't paying attention to the path in front of me and headed smack into a wall. This wasn't a wall, though. It was a chest— a big, warm, broad, clean, boy-smelling chest. I hadn't registered Alice's greeting to her brother until it was too late, and there he was. When I slowly lifted my eyes to meet his, I lost my breath.

Green. His eyes were green. Green like the grass. Green like the lush landscape around me, like what I'd imagined the color of the Emerald City to look like in _The Wizard of Oz_— crystalline and pure.

His lips were moving. _Wait, what?_

"What?" I croaked. _Great_.

Edward's mouth quirked into that know-it-all smirk... the same one he'd given me yesterday before I threw water in his face, and just like that I was angry again. How dare he know how much he affected me... and mock me because of it?!

"I said," Edward paused for effect. "That I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. You'll forgive me, right?" That cocky face. I glanced over at Irina again and saw her angry stare. She was really huffing and puffing. I imagined her eyes beaming lasers at me, immediately eviscerating everything in her path. What was with these people?

"Bella?" Edward sang. "Earth to Bella. Boy, you're seriously in the clouds, eh?"

That's it.

"Edward Masen, I wouldn't accept your poor excuse for an apology if you were the last human being on this earth. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get to class." I reached up to push at his warm, nice-smelling chest and nothing happened. I tried again, and when he refused to move I narrowed my eyes, ready to fight, until I saw his.

His eyes were wide, uncertain, and sad. I must've imagined those reactions because Edward Masen had only ever been rude and cocky during our two encounters.

So why did I feel so bad about it? I couldn't let him see my regret, though; I had my pride. I lifted up my head proudly and stared him down until finally he gave up and stepped aside. The hairs on my arms and back of the neck stood up with the static between us as I brushed passed him. What the_ heck_ was that?

"Jesus Christ. You guys are going to be the talk of the school for the next two weeks," Alice said as we sat down in our seats. The moment had been so intense, I'd even forgotten Alice was there. I'd already failed in being her bosom friend once again. As if throwing water at her twin brother wasn't enough. I needed to get it together.

"I'm sorry, Alice. Again. Your brother...and you... and you and me..."

Alice waved a dismissive hand. "Oh, don't worry about it. I will say this though. I've never seen my brother so out of sorts. If you guys don't come to a truce, you're gonna kill each other before too long."

"I don't know what's wrong with me, really. He just seems to bring out the worst in me. I swear I'm not this angry all the time," I implored, taking her hands in mine.

"Oh, I'm sure you're not, Bella. Maybe it's this whole transition thing, you know? Starting someplace new I bet is very stressful. By the way, I should inform you Irina's got you on her shit list for sure."

I sighed deeply, suddenly exhausted. "Why, though? I don't get it. What have I ever done to her?"

"Well, aside from her wanting to climb my brother like a tree, I'd say she's jealous."

"Jealous," I said a little louder than intended. Other classmates had turned their heads.

"Jealous of me? Why?"

Alice smiled wryly. "Well, my darling friend, I think she thinks you're competition. You've already had more interaction with Edward than she has, and she's known us since we were in kindergarten.

"How come? Why won't Edward talk to her?"

"Are you kidding? Rumor is she's been with half the football team. Edward, or any other sane guy in this school wouldn't get within ten feet of her. She goes through guys like it's her job. Notches on bedposts and all that."

Oh, well, that was... unsettling. I was no one to judge what another person did behind closed doors, but he thought that this girl viewed having sex with someone as simply a challenge to be met didn't sit well with me at all. Not that I knew much about sex myself. I knew the mechanics, just never experienced it before, so I had no frame of reference. What I knew I learned from my foster mom, and she was very clinical about the whole thing. She even put me on the pill as a precaution. Apparently, it was a foregone conclusion that since I was a teenager, I'd be engaging in sex right away. She might've cared about me, but she certainly didn't trust me... or really know me.

"I wouldn't worry though. Stick with me, Bella. You'll be okay. Irina is popular for all the wrong reasons. She's got a fan club for sure, but there's a bunch of people who don't like her, and those people will like you just fine." She leaned over and bumped my shoulder. I smiled at her, and the tension in my muscles dissipated.. As our teacher began her lecture and everyone was busily scribbling notes, my mind couldn't help replaying what happened in the halls. Truth is, I could've accepted his apology, I really could have. My pride, however, had gotten the best of me. I didn't want to be this person I'd become.

That night, images of Edward's sad and confused eyes haunted me, and I dreamt of giving him a totally different response. He was so happy that he kissed me— right there, in front of everyone... in front of Irina.

And I was happy.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I can't promise regular updates, but the next chapter is already started if it makes you feel better :) I love you all.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Mags beta'd. In the midst of relocating and moving. She rocks. Any mistakes left over are mine.**

**This is one of my favorite scenes form the book, and I must admit, it was one of the most fun to adapt ;)**

**SM owns the characters. LMM owns the story that inspired me, and still does. Gilbert Blythe is still my first book boyfriend.**

* * *

><p>About two months passed in relative peace. Most of the school had completely forgotten about my abrupt claim to fame, and they simply went onto the next subject of gossip.<p>

I was able to exchange one of my boring classes— marine biology— with photography, a change that was the beginning of everything perfect in my life. Mrs. Byrd, my photography teacher, was young, modern, and had spent time free lancing for National Geographic Magazine before settling down and getting married, ultimately moving back to her hometown of Victoria.

Mrs. Byrd also took me in with friendly, open arms and allowed me to run free with my ideas. She made sure I learned the basics: shutter speeds, apertures, how North light was the best light, rule of thirds, all to capture a split second of time that would last forever on paper. It was magic. I absorbed it all like a sponge.

On the home front, Esme and Carlisle were wonderful. I had no idea they'd decided to keep me, since this was still temporary in my mind, but when they asked me if I wanted to stay and I'd given them a wholehearted "YES" they surprised me the following week with the official adoption papers. To celebrate, they took me to the neighborhood bookstore and told me to have at it.

"Really?" I'd said, not really believing my luck.

Esme beamed her beautiful smile and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Really. Anything you want. There's a new empty shelf in your bedroom I want you to fill. Get to it," she said, and kissed the top of my head before shooing me off into the wonderland of bookshelves holding infinite worlds for me to get lost in. That was a good day. The best day.

I had a family. Finally.

After that, I snapped photos every minute of the day, from people to insects to flowers to the foggy mornings that were mysterious and wonderful. I took pictures of the passengers on the city bus and the Parliament building at different times of the day. I wandered the grounds of the Fairmont and capture the swaying willows.

After showing Mrs. Byrd some of the shots I'd taken around town, I settled into my seat along with the other photography students, ready to listen to whatever new project she had in store for us.

"So, I know it's starting to get a little cold out now that Winter is knocking on our door, but I thought we could get one more outdoor project in before we can't anymore." Mrs. Byrd moved around her desk to lean against an empty stool, her eyes bright with enthusiasm. Oh, I could feel it. This was going to be good.

"I want each of you to research one work of art— whether a painting or sculpture— and recreate it in live action." My classmates mumbled to one another, some excitedly, others groaning in protest. I dutifully took out my little journal, the one I used for sketches and writing down inspiring quotes and poems from books, and began to scribble the details of the project.

"You will pull out all the stops, I'm talking costume, setting, location. I want you to try and set up the proper lighting. After you get the right shots, you'll come back to the studio and bring them into the photography software. Feel free to manipulate with filters, or other tools in the program's arsenal. You've got two weeks! Get crackin'!"

We dispersed to our preferred method of research. Some went online, but I asked for the pass to visit the school library, knowing they had a small art section. Once there I perused several History of Art books before finding the perfect painting. My mind suddenly buzzed with ideas and I was truly inspired that I would be able to pull this off using one of my favorite poems. I only needed to see one more person to help me make it happen.

As I took the book to the front desk to check out, however, fate had other ideas.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Little Orphan Annie."

Wonderful.

"Hello, Irina." I sighed. So much for my good day. I continued to wait for the librarian, Mrs. Brown, to scan my selections, catching Irina's sneer out of the corner of my eye.

"There you go, dearie," Mrs. Brown said, handing me my books. I could've sworn I saw her give Irina a disapproving look, but I couldn't be sure.

As I tried to open the door to make it to my next class, Irina blocked my path.

"Irina, could you please step aside? I need to get to English." I looked at her frowning face.

"You think you're so perfect, with your perfect grades, and your perfect new family, and your oh-so-heartfelt little sob story. You think you've got everyone wrapped around your little finger... especially Edward." She laughed... well, actually more of an evil cackle like some villainous sorceress.

"Irina, I really don't know what you're talking about, or why you hate me so much. I certainly don't think I have anyone wrapped around me little finger, as you say, much less, Edward Masen. As a matter of fact, I want nothing to do with that rude, obnoxious, egotistical boy. I really just want to get to class, so if you'll excuse me–"

"Good. Because even if you wanted him, he's mine. You would never... ever be anyone he'd want to be with. Remember that." With those final words, she stepped aside, still too close, forcing me to brush up against her shoulder. I wanted to cry, I was so angry. But I wouldn't let Irina see—or anyone else, for that matter— how I really just wanted to crawl under a rock and slip away from everyone's view.

Instead, I ran to the girl's bathroom and cried. Alone.

Because Irina was right about one thing... if I ever did think about Edward in that way— which I certainly did not— Edward would never see me that way. I was positive about that.

After I composed myself, I walked into AP English five minutes late. Mr. Torres seemed slightly annoyed but thankfully didn't say much. "I hope you're ready to catch up, Ms. Swan," he said as I quietly sat down in my seat.

"Oh, yes, sir. I will. I apologize for my tardiness. It will never happen again." I immediately took out my notebook and diligently copied from the board.

Some time later, I felt strangely as if someone was staring at the back of my head. A weird sensation that made the hairs in the back of my neck stand up. I slowly turned around, only to find none other than Edward Masen staring back. I couldn't look away. His eyes anchored me in place, but I couldn't make out what his expression meant. Just like that, he seemed to shake himself out of whatever he was thinking and returned his eyes to the board.

What was wrong with the people at this school?

AP English was my last class of the day, so when the final bell rang, I didn't linger. I bolted from my seat, escaping intense green eyes I couldn't decipher. I made my way instead to the drama department, where Alice was getting ready for rehearsals. Being in the drama club since she started high school, she was now the lead in the company's rendition of Romeo and Juliet. I loved watching her on stage, and had taken some photographs of the action the last few times, loving all the stark contrasting lighting and colors. But today, I was on a mission.

"Alice!" I said as I found her backstage.

"Bella! Yeah, you're here!" A wide grin and crinkled eyes that looked so much like her brother's welcomed me, and I loved knowing my best friend was a kindred spirit. "Are you gonna take pictures again? I think we're practicing the balcony scene in a few."

"Yes, I'll stay and take some shots. It'll actually be perfect practice for a little project I need you and the girls for." Alice's eyes danced as she clapped repeatedly. She was positively giddy, which in turn made me giddy too.

"What project? What are we doing? Should I call Charlotte? Angie? Rose? Carmen?"

"Yes, yes to all of them. But I might also need access to some costumes." I raised my shoulders and bit my lip, narrowing my eyes and waiting for her reaction. I should've known not to worry.

"Costumes? Yes! What do you need?"

"We're acting out a painting. Actually, we're acting out the poem the painting is based on… you game?"

Alice's smile turned sly as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I'm game. Where do we meet?"

…

"Are you sure this is safe?" Angie asked. She joined us along with the rest of the girls, and she was such a worry wort.

"Ugh, Angie, for the last time, it's fine. My dad uses this boat all the time. No biggie," Rose assured us. I wasn't really worried. I was to fixated on getting the shots I needed. Angie, however, wasn't completely convinced.

"But what if something happens? Charlotte won't have time to get out of the boat if the current takes her. I've heard some awful stories—"

"That's exactly what they are, Angie— stories. Now calm down and help me get this tied to that trunk over there." Rose led Angie to said tree trunk that bowed gracefully over the stream at the park and nature walk down the street from school. Its willowy branches created a beautiful canopy that looked almost like an ancient tree mother from the YA series I'd read the other night… part of my bookstore shopping spree sponsored by Esme and Carlisle.

On the way towards the stream, we'd noticed the boys' varsity soccer team was arriving and some had already started to warm up. In the back of my mind, I knew very well Edward Masen was on the team, but I would rather cut off my right arm than admit that I desperately wanted to see if he'd arrived. No. That simply wouldn't do. I had a job to accomplish and I was going to see it through.

"Ok, girls," I said after taking a deep breath, prompting Alice to take out the book of Tennyson's poetry. "Just like we rehearsed. Alice will read the poem to get us all in the mood while I take the photos. Charlotte, remember, I need you to look hopeful, you're in search of Camelot and the gallant Sir Lancelot."

Angie audibly sighed. "So romantic."

"Tragic too. She freaking dies before she can get to the castle," chimed Rosie, coming back with Angie after tying the dingy up.

Charlotte gingerly stepped into the boat, completely decked out in medieval dress on loan from the drama club, and carefully sat.

"Yes, just like that, Charlotte. Perfect." I started snapping away after properly adjusting my settings, the constant click sounds of the shutter mixing in with the watery sounds of the creek. I prompted Alice to start reading without taking my eye from the viewfinder. Then she arrived at the dramatically romantic climax:

_In the stormy east-wind straining,_

_The pale yellow woods were waning, _

_The broad stream in his banks complaining,_

_Heavily the low sky raining _

_ Over towered Camelot; _

_Down she came and found a boat _

_Beneath a willow left afloat, _

_And round about the prow she wrote _

_ The Lady of Shalott._

I clicked away, lost in the prose and rhythm. When Alice reached the moment of truth, Charlotte laid down, her long golden hair fanned around her. My current position wouldn't do. I simply had to get higher up, to get just the right shot. As Alice read, I spotted a tree that would no doubt hold my weight just fine.

_Lying, robed in snowy white _

_That loosely flew to left and right- _

_The leaves upon her falling light-_

_Through the noises of the night _

_ She floated down to Camelot: _

_And as the boat-head wound along _

_The willowy hills and fields among, _

_They heard her singing her last song, _

_ The Lady of Shalott. _

_Heard a carol, mournful, holy, _

_Chanted loudly, chanted lowly, _

_Till her blood was frozen slowly,_

_And her eyes were darkened wholly, _

_ Turned to towered Camelot. _

_For ere she reached upon the tide _

_The first house by the water-side, _

_Singing in her song she died, _

_ The Lady of Shalott._

I hung the camera on its strap around my neck and started to climb. One foot here, one foot there. Until I finally reached the perfect spot.

"Bella, Are you sure that's a good idea?" Alice stopped reading and looked up, the alarm in her voice almost comical to me.

"Of course! It's totally safe. Keep reading. I just need one… more… step…ohh. OHHH!"

"Bella!"

All I could hear were shrieks and shouts of terror from the girls. I don't know what happened, but I had somehow managed to slip and was now holding on precariously to a low-lying limb, my legs up to my torso submerged in the water. It was time to panic!

"Help! I can't swim!"

"Seriously, Swan?!" Rose yelled at me. "Are you serious right now?!"

"Well, I didn't think I would fall! Alice, please! Someone! I'm losing my grip! I don't want to die!"

Charlotte was out of the boat and pacing, screaming with the others.

"I'll be right back!" Alice shouted. "Bella! Don't you dare let go! I'll be right back!"

"Help me!"

"On it!" she yelled as she ran. Maybe there was a park ranger who would come to the rescue and carry me to safety. But I couldn't even think about that since I felt myself slipping once again.

"I can't hold on! Rose! Charlotte! Angie! I don't think I'm going to make it! Tell Esme and Carlisle I love them!"

"Oh, Jesus, Swan. Don't be so dramatic! Focus on holding on!" Rose chastised.

The carrying on from the girls coupled with my emergency situation came to a head in my mind and I think I started to cry. Yes, I could feel the stinging hot tears of failure and fear.

Just when I was about to give up and meet The Lady of Shallot's fate, I heard Alice again.

"Please, Edward, help her! She can't swim!"

Oh no. No no no no no no.

This wasn't happening.

"Holy shit, Bella. What the hell are you trying to do, kill yourself?" Edward's voice permeated my very soul in that moment, and I wanted nothing more than to melt into the tree and disappear out of sheer shame, but fear overrode anything else in the moment, so I clung to my pride with all my might.

"Obviously not, Edward! If I wanted to kill myself, I certainly wouldn't have caused a scene about it!" I don't even know what I was saying anymore. Edward ripped off his cleats and socks, leaving him in soccer shorts and jersey as he stepped into the creak and into the boat to bring it close to where I dangled.

Edward stood confidently under me, raising his arms to catch me. Oh, dear God, he wasn't planning on…

"Bella, you can let go now, I've got you," his voice rang calm and sure. I looked down, expecting to see that knowing smirk that mocked as much as it melted. Instead I was met with his wide, concerned eyes and squared jaw as his hands grabbed my waist and held me.

"You can let go. You're not going to fall or drown. I'm here."

Breathing heavily, I closed my eyes tightly as I finally let go.

My weight toppled us over as the boat swayed. To my utter horror I landed right on top of him, his outdoorsy boy smell all round me. For a moment, time stopped and the world froze. I only saw him, I couldn't look away. Only when I saw his eyes flicker to my lips did I snap out of if and gracelessly flounder out of his hold until I was on one side of the boat and he was on the other. I couldn't look at him anymore. My face felt hot, and I knew my blush was a traitor. No matter. I could brush it off to fear of my ultimate demise.

Once secured on the shore, I stepped out without another glance at him. Maybe I could finally escape with a bit of dignity. Edward wasn't done, though. I felt his hand grab my wrist gently, just enough to stop me in my tracks. I wouldn't dare look back.

"Bella, I…" He hesitated, and after a moment I couldn't hold it anymore and turned to him. His face was pained, like he was struggling. Edward Masen, struggling with words. Who knew?

I saved him from having to be polite. "Thank you, Edward. You didn't have to do that, but you did. I won't forget it. Now, if you'll excuse me." I started to turn, only to be stopped once more.

"Bella, please. Can we not just be friends? Seriously? I apologized to you—"

"Insincerely," I cut in.

"No. I meant it. You're choosing to see this how you want to because it's easier, for whatever reason—"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop. Please. Just… accept my apology. I really just want to be your friend. I hope you'll let me."

His hopeful expression nearly killed me on the spot and at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to be friends with Edward Masen. But Irina's cruel words rang out in my head. I couldn't think clearly. So I did what I do best… avoided.

"I need… I… I need to go," I replied in a rush, unlatching his hold on me and running up the hill away from him towards the girls who were checking me over and talking over one another. I could see something in Alice's eyes, though, as she glanced to where her brother stood and back to me. Her eyes silently pleaded with me to put everything aside and just move forward.

Was I ready to move forward? Was I willing to put aside my hang ups and accept Edward's truce?

Being near death changes your perspective. I sighed as the girls wrapped me with a towel from the boys' equipment and ushered me away, farther from him. I couldn't help myself from glancing back, seeing Edward's tall, athletic frame standing still, not moving an inch from where I left him.

Damn it. I had to talk to him. And soon.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: AoGG readers, I hope I did it justice. Thank you al for your kind words and wonderful reviews, and for your continued patience. It's been quite a stressful summer. Ladies at TFMU, I'm there with you in spirit! Love you all!**


End file.
